little_witch_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Miscellaneous Characters (Witches of Midgard-verse)
﻿Here are list of miscellaneous characters in Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. Canon Characters Andrew Hanbridge Son of Paul Hanbridge and a viscount who happened to be childhood friends of Diana and Sigurd Hrafnkelsson as well as love interest of Eitria "Daisy" Astriddotir. An educated young man, Andrew treats everyone with etiquette and manners. He is quite reserved and indifferent, but has been shown to be compassionate and kind at times. He has much respect for his father, and even initially agrees with the belief that magic is an obsolete practice that is destined to be forgotten until he met Akko where it led to him seeing witches in more positive light. The same encounter made him realized that he doesn't have to agree with his father's opinions and subsequently, expressing his own ideas and beliefs. Although initially dismissive to his late mother Lisa's study on Edda of Mimir, Andrew became intrigued by it, particularly legends about Valkyrie Corps., a group of witch-warriors clad in magical suit of armor themed after a host of female figures of the same name from Norse mythology. This newfound interest was stemmed from suspicion on his girlfriend Daisy ever since he narrowly learned her double life as Skuld-Gunnr the Interceptor Valkyrie. The same curiosity grows after prophecies written in Edda of Mimir pertaining Valkyrie Corps. come to pass which culminated to him learning Daisy and Akko's Valkyrie identities. Although this revelation filled him with worry over both witches' well-being, Andrew nevertheless confident that both witches can overcome odds that they face as protectors and promised to keep it a secret. After professing his love for Daisy, he entrusted Akko to take care of her girlfriend as a fellow Valkyrie much to Daisy's chargin. Annabel Crème the 12th The current writer of the Night Fall novel series, being the twelfth person chosen by the magic pen to impersonate the original Annabel Crème. Annabel is a very sweet girl who enjoys the novels of Night Fall. However, as noted by Lotte, she initially lacks confidence in her own abilities as a writer, being very affected by the opinions of other people, which leads her to act as cold and distant with her own fans. It was her meeting with Lotte that encouraged her to confident to her own talents and open up with others. Annabel Pen's Faery The unnamed faery who inhabited fountain pen that belonged to Annabel Crème and all of her successors. It is he who tells Lotte the true history of the author of Night Fall series and how the pen chooses each successful writers of said series. Despite his wispy form, the faerie's appearance, coupled with pipe-like shape that always manifests with him in his mouth, gives off aura of wisdom. Anne Finnelan A strict teacher at Luna Nova. She is an advanced magician, holding 2 Feathers. Unlike other more sloppy teachers, she holds to formalities the most. Among her teaching responsibilities are Magic Linguistics and student counseling. She is an austere conventionalist. Being fastidious, she despises plots, tricks, and human attachments. Unfortunately, this also narrowed her perspectives at times. Bernadette Cavendish The late mother of Diana, older sister of Daryl, the former Eir, and head of the House of Cavendish prior to.her untimely passing. She always respected the traditions and honor of the family above all things. However, her weak body led her to die early. She often told her daughter, Diana, about the first Cavendish witch, Beatrix, as well as her hope that Diana would create a new future for magic. Prior to her passing, she also made a promise to Pongo to train Diana to become her successor as the next Ice Sword Valkyrie. Daryl Cavendish Diana's aunt and honorary Head of the House of Cavendish. She and her daughters Maril and Merrill have uneasy relationships with Diana due to their odds regarding traditions and legacy of their family and Daryl's own greed, which get worsened when she made attempted to prevent Diana from becoming the new head of the family. Fortunately, Daryl and her daughters finally realized their errors and accepted Diana's wish to become a better head of House of Cavendish. While still not entirely in agreement with her late sister, Daryl stated that all Bernadette and Diana wanted is for the best of their family and better it. Currently, she took her duty as honorary as the Head of the House of Cavendish more seriously, but due to her past actions, Thapoli questioned her liability for such responsibility. Garie and Sabi Manbavaran Sucy's hyperactive and immature younger twin sisters. They bear a striking resemblance to their older sister, Sucy. Both sisters wear short black dresses with black Mary Jane pumps, which resemble their mother's apparel. Sabi has two pigtails tied near the back of her hair to differentiate herself from Garie, who keeps her hairstyle similar to Sucy's. Lukic She is called the Occult teacher. With 2 Feathers, she is an advanced witch. She is one of the oldest witches within Luna Nova. Superstitions, curses, and eschatology are her personal interests. Her age-old face and habit of speaking excessively has displeased even the teachers around her. Her teaching responsibilities include magical pharmaceutics, alchemy, and law. Her way in carrying out her lectures tend to be in frightening tone that gave the students goosebumps with the exception of Sucy. Marill and Meril Cavendish Two twin daughters of Daryl and Diana's cousins. They both shared their mother's visions of letting go of the Cavendish traditions to focus on money, a self-destructive belief which nearly costed them when attempting to stop Diana taking over Cavendish family by force. Though they now have reformed their ways as Pongo stated and even finally mended their relationships with Diana, their past actions earned them distrust from Thapoli, who questioned their worth as members of House of Cavendish. Miranda Holbrooke The 44th Headmistress of Luna Nova and former Geirdriful the Sky Valkyrie. She is a conservative and respected woman, rather kind and cheerful. She maintains a formal relationship with all the students and teachers of the academy. She also proves to be a very patient and good-hearted person, being very accommodating of her students, even the most problematic ones. She has a good sense of humor and prefers compromise over conflict. She is a great talker and speaks endlessly about things with no meaning. She tends to make very long discourses, and even talks in her sleep. Mrs. Manbavaran Sucy's mother and Ramzan Manbavaran's younger sister. She bears a strong resemblance to her daughters, but her figure is more developed with hair that reveals both of her eyes, unlike Sucy's, which covers only her right eye. She is a serious and calm woman most of the time, but if she gets angry, she becomes a terrifying person. Similar to her daughter, she has a terrifying side that can even frighten Sucy. Nelson A strict and no-nonsense broom-flying instructor of Luna Nova Academy, always orders her students to maintain their composure. She seems to take the broom-flight very seriously, prompting students not to take it lightly. Ramzan Manbavaran Sucy's elderly aunt and Mrs. Manbavaran's older sister as well as the matron of Ramzan's Home for Lost Children, an orphanage situated at Mamba Islands. Sucy described her as eccentric and caring person, as she adopts any lost and abandoned child that crosses paths with her as well as allowed Sucy to help her in running her orphanage in some occasions. Her altruistic ways earned her the love from the children in her orphanage with exception of Juno. Samantha Badcock Numerology teacher and assistant principal of Luna Nova Academy. She is an diminutive and distracted person. She seems to be rather forgetful, forgetting an essential part of her own lesson. She's also a penny-pincher, refusing to buy any type of food other than potatoes, much to Akko's chagrin. Like Lotte, she is a fan of the Night Fall novels, but she appears to keep it secret. OCs Aguri Kagari Son of Burai and Kaoru Kagari and younger brother of Wasio Kagari. He and his parents found the unconscious young Elizabeth du Nord at the beach near their home and entrusted her into the care of his parents' friend and distant relative Sui and Maya. Despite their evident time gap (Aguri being 6 years younger than Elizabeth), Aguri acted like an older brother for the young foreigner as he introduced her customs of Kagari family and helping her regaining her missing memories. Though their times together, the love between them started to bloom, which culminated in the day Elizabeth, now under the name Yumi Kagari, finally recalled upon the tragedy which resulted her losing her original family and her half-sister Chariot du Nord and fell into depression. This prompted Aguri to comfort her over her loss, but the two inadvertently lost their virginity in process. Aguri and Yumi managed to narrowly avoid an unwanted scandal in their family through marriage as soon as Aguri noticed his girlfriend and future wife developing signs of pregnancy. During the fateful Chariot show, he left the young Akko to pick up his wife. Though the process inadvertently caused him and Yumi to lose their child in their crowd as they arrive sometime after the show, it nevertheless spared them from the influence of Dream Fuel Spirit. Aguri was around 19 years old when he and Yumi finally married. Despite being a late bloomer, Aguri proved himself to be a capable husband and father, and even managed to master Kagari Style Archery Techniques through determination and hardwork. It was he who taught Akko to remain persevere in reaching for her dreams no matter whatever shortcomings that she would face as a witch. Burai and Kaoru Kagari The parents of Wasio and Aguri Kagari and grandparents of Atsuko Kagari. When they and Aguri found the young Elizabeth stranded at the beach in Japan shoreline, they entrusted the young foreigner into the care of their fellow Kagaris Sui and Maya who subsequently adopted her as their foster daughter. The two are arguably most knowledgeable when it comes about the background of their family, as Burai once lectured Akko about their ancestors' role in civil war back in Sengoku period prior to the loss of their daimyo and how they eradicated hundreds of Orochis (eight-tailed and eight-headed drake) to end their menace on unsuspecting villages. Though skeptical with their latter role even after Burai showed his granddaughter one of Orochi's skulls that enshrined at their family home, Akko nevertheless took the note about it, which proved crucial in Nine New Witches' battle against a wild Orochi transported by Lara against them. Callisto du Nord Rafael's late second wife and biological mother of Chariot du Nord as well as step-mother of Elizabeth du Nord, from whom the siblings inherited their surname. A witch hailed from du Nord family, she loved both her daughters equally as much as her husband did. It was her who put a protection spell on both Elizabeth and Chariot during the tragedy at the ocean to ensure their survival, though both daughters ended up separated before eventually reunited years later with an indirect aid of her granddaughter Akko. When she went undercover after the abrupt end of her career as Shiny Chariot, Ursula would assume a new surname after her biological mother. Clarisse Harden Amanda's loving half-cousin and former Marmora the Blade Storm Valkyrie. According to Amanda, she saw much of herself in Clarisse, implying that Clarisse's personality was more or less same with hers. Clarisse even managed to reconcile Amanda with her parents when they forced her to enroll at Luna Nova. Even so, considering her devotion to her duty as Valkyrie, Clarisse seemed more responsible out of two. While initially reluctant to involve Amanda in her quest for the meaning behind "Franang's Falls" and its connection to both Confinement Staff of Hoddmimi and Edda of Mimir, Clarisse admires Amanda's loyalty and compassion which more than enough to convince her to pass both the quest and her armor to her half-cousin prior to her passing. Ema Rafael's late first wife and biological mother of Elizabeth du Nord aka. Yumi Kagari. She passed away when Elizabeth was very young, and thus Elizabeth barely remember how she looked like, but loved her nevertheless. Lisa Hanbrige Andrew's late mother and husband of Paul Hanbrige. A dedicated historian with a passionate interest in magic community, Lisa believed that magic holds important role in human civilization as much as technology, which contrasted to her husband's (initial) dismissal to it. Despite unable to use magic herself, she nevertheless had decent understanding in arcane knowledge including magical formulas that can be used by non-magical humans through her time with her close friends Newt, Clarisse and Miranda Holbrooke. It was her who crafted special monocles which allow Andrew and Paul to see magical beings and events that normally invisible to them such as Wild Hunt event. Although her said passion led to recurring arguments with her husband, it was obvious that Lisa and Paul greatly enjoyed their debate, which became one of reasons why they fell in love in the first place. Andrew on the other hand, didn't understand why until he found himself having a similar debate to Akko years later, mainly because the young witch is similar with his late mother in many ways. Not surprisingly, Lisa's passing greatly affected her family that Paul changed into a sterner father for their son as according to Daisy, Paul used to be a much livelier man. After Yggdrasil's restoration, Paul, having understood his late wife's passion through Andrew who taught him importance of magic in humanity's future, decided to entrust witches in magic-related problems in the country for her honor. He also returned to his livelier self despite maintaining his strict side, and even approved Andrew's relationships with Daisy despite his own difference with the latter. Rafael The late biological father of both Chariot and Elizabeth. Though neither siblings able to remember much about him, the two remembered him fondly as he loved them equally as much as his second wife. Yumi Kagari Yumi Kagari, also known as Elizabeth du Nord, is Akko's biological mother and long lost half-sister of Ursula aka. Chariot. Elizabeth was born from a normal human couple somewhere in France. She lost her mother, Ema, when she was very young due to a terminal illness. Following his wife's passing, Elizabeth's father, Rafael, met a witch from du Nord family with whom he married and sired another child that they named Chariot. Elizabeth and Chariot was very close, as she comforted her younger half-sister when they found themselves lost in the forest not far from their home. Unfortunately, tragedy struck when the half-siblings were separated by waves when the ship they and their parents onboard at upturned by monstrous waves, leading Chariot to believe that her beloved half-sister was perished in the ocean. However, Elizabeth actually survived the ordeal, adopted by by Kagaris who found her washed to the Japanese shoreline. In spite of had become part of Kagari family and even having a child with one of them, Elizabeth still optimistic that her little half-sister Chariot still alive somewhere. One day, when Akko told her about her wish to attend Shiny Chariot's show that about to be held at their hometown and even showed her the famous stage performer's picture, Elizabeth, now assuming the identity Yumi Kagari, noticing something familiar on her daughter's idol. Though she didn't able to accompany Akko attending the said show due to an urgent business, Yumi nevertheless able to met Chariot albeit briefly when the stage performer found her child after separated by the crowd. Yumi would met Chariot again where former magical star has assumed the new identity Ursula Callistis and become the astronomy teacher of Luna Nova. During that reunion, Yumi had Akko accompanied Ursula so she can reveal them their true lineage, which greatly surprised both Ursula and Akko who unaware that they actually aunt and niece. Nevertheless, the student and teacher are overjoyed that they are related and Ursula finally reunited with her older half-sister after separated for so long. Although this reunion comes with her learning that the former magical star had inadvertently handicapped her daughter's magic which forced Akko to work extra hard at Luna Nova, Yumi held no resentment towards her half-sister, but nevertheless lamented that things would go differently had they remain together and acknowledged that such mistake contributed in Akko's maturity. It's revealed that Newt has a part in the siblings' reunion, as she met Yumi back during her visit at Japan in which she noticed her similarity with Chariot's missing half-sister. It was also thanks to Newt that Yumi learned that the legends about Valkyrie Corps being real and Akko and Ursula have become the latest heir of Kara the Blazing Flame Valkyrie and Geirdriful the Sky Valkyrie respectively. Although surprised and understandably worry with their well-being, she nevertheless placed her faith in the two and entrusted Ursula to take care of Akko both during their adventures and their time at Luna Nova. Wasio Kagari The elder sister of Aguri Kagari and the daughter of Burai and Kaoru Kagari, making her Akko's biological aunt. Easily recognized by her turtle-shaped hoodie, she is the only sibling who yet to marry, much to the chargin of her parents. While she and Akko have a good relationship, Wasio refused to babysit the latter due to a small incident that neither her nor Akko wanted to disclose. Sui and Maya Kagari An elderly Kagari couple and friend of Burai Kagari. They spent their youth travelling around the world before eventually settled at Okinawa. The two then adopted the young Elizabeth du Nord as their foster daughter and renamed her as Yumi Kagari until she regained her missing memories. Since the two are unable to bear a child, they love Yumi as if she is their own. Category:Canon Characters Category:OC Category:Characters Category:Witches of Midgard-verse